Stars
by Girls In White Dresses
Summary: If she's the one, she'll come back. I promise.


The stars shine brightly tonight, drops of silver light on a wide expanse of heavy darkness that is the sky. The air is clear and cool, but Rukongai is as suffocating as the prison it always was, and Hisana is scared.

She glances at him, and for a moment her fear breaks away for a little bit, and the stars outside seem to shine brighter. Byakuya's eyes open and her beautiful face comes into view, so familiar he could have traced her features in his sleep.

"Hisana," he says, quietly, and he wonders how his entire world can be contained within that single word.

"Byakuya-sama," she replies, smiling the faintest of smiles. Her heart is fluttering wildly as he looks at her with melting grey eyes, and she sighs, a soft, fragile exhale of breath that seems loud in the night's silence. Everything seems loud right now, her heartbeat, his quiet, measured breathing, and the torrent of emotions inside her, fighting to come out.

"They're not chasing us anymore, are they?" Hisana asks him. Byakuya smiles and answers, "We're safe."

Safe.

Her eyes scan the building they're in, a small shack typical of Rukongai, almost completely dark, and she thinks of the hollows, the monsters, the near death experience she was in nearly ten minutes ago, and somehow, when he says it, so calmly, his presence envelops her in a blanket and she feels… safe. As safe as she has ever felt in her life.

Then he sits up, his bangs falling over his eyes, and she realizes they're alone together. She should feel tired, she tells herself, because they have been running almost all night, but strangely Hisana feels more vibrant than ever. Her feelings don't make sense anymore, a jumble of mixed emotions and guilt. She has long since given up trying to sort through her feelings, but the realization that she has fallen in love hurts her more than it should, and the guilt pushes her already fragile self to its breaking point.

"Byakuya-sama, I'm sorry," she says. "I'm sorry." That's all she can think of to say, even though she knows he needs so much more. Byakuya's eyes turn on her, his intense gaze softening ever so slightly. She doesn't know why so many people think his gaze is cold, unforgiving, like ice- all she's ever seen when he looks at her is softness, warmth, and longing. "You don't need to apologize," he says, voice soft, almost pained. "I'm just happy I could protect you. And every moment with you is…"

He seems unable to finish, and Hisana's heart aches. "Byakuya-sama… I…"

He takes her hand, gently, as if fearing this is only a dream. His touch is warm, reassuring, and Hisana is speechless, knowing that every moment makes her fall even deeper in love with him- but she can't pull away.

He leans in towards her suddenly, their faces mere millimetres from each other. His lips brush hers, sensually, hungrily, before she pulls away from him and gathers all her fleeing self control.

"Byakuya-sama…"

"I can't hide my feelings anymore," he says, his voice fragile and hurt.

"Byakuya-sama," she says again, fighting to keep her voice from trembling. "I don't think you understand."

He is silent, waiting for her to continue. She bites her lip, something she does when she's upset. "We… can't be together."

He is quiet, before he simply asks, "Why?"

"…Why..?" He should know. "Because everyone knows who you are, and the power you have. You're a prince. Noble and strong and… everything everyone wishes they could be. I'm just… well… I'm just… Hisana."

"Maybe that's enough," he whispers, barely audible. "Maybe that's enough because I love you."

Byakuya has always thought her eyes were like the skies, with limitless beauty. He could see stars sparkling in them now, and on her eyelashes. All he wants to do is hold her close and kiss her and tell her he's so in love with her he can never think of anything else.

But night is passing, and the temperature is only getting colder. His body feels heavy as his tiredness finally catches up to him. Byakuya doesn't want to sleep, but Hisana can see he's exhausted, and she pushes him down softly so he's lying down again.

This is all my fault, Hisana thinks. I wish I had a blanket, water, anything. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be here. And if it wasn't for me he'd never have to have his heart broken.

She brushes his bangs out of his eyes, ever so gently, and her touch is warm and comforting and safe so he closes his eyes, peacefully, and lets sleep claim him, while whispering

"Stay with me, Hisana. I love you…."

And only when his breathing is deep, slow, and measured, she traces his features lovingly, wishing it could last, because the night has been perfect, dreamlike, a fairytale...

The stars in her eyes shine brighter, brighter than the ones outside, and they run down her pale cheeks as he sleeps, and she finally answers him.

"I love you too, Byakuya-sama." Her voice trembles, and she takes a deep breath, willing herself to stop crying so hard.

"More than you can ever imagine."

When morning comes, Hisana is gone, and so are the stars.


End file.
